


My Sisters' Armour [Podfic]

by podfic_lover



Category: Cinderella (Fairy Tale), Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms
Genre: Audio Book, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Clothing, Court Machinations, Female-Centric, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Power Dynamics, Prompt Fic, Rags to Riches, Royalty, Spies & Secret Agents, Women In Power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:26:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29789847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/podfic_lover/pseuds/podfic_lover
Summary: Podfic of 'My Sisters' Armour' byicarus_chained:Cinderella: a life lived in clothing's armour, from one battlefield to the next.
Relationships: Cinderella & Queen, Cinderella & Stepmother, Cinderella & Stepsister(s) (Cinderella - Fairy Tale)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology XI





	My Sisters' Armour [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My Sisters' Armour](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2651921) by [icarus_chained](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/pseuds/icarus_chained). 



Cover by podfic_lover

| 

## Stream

## Downloads

  * **MP3:** [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/so89r6cqt9pu5xg/%5BCinderella%5D%20My%20Sisters%27%20Armour%20HQ.mp3?dl=0) | [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1hIu_SqtSjr_CddZD_v3UQJsDfGFctqRZ/view?usp=sharing) | [Mediafire](https://download946.mediafire.com/cf687rn69mcg/414cmn0op6tnrso/%5BCinderella%5D+My+Sisters%5C%27+Armour+HQ.mp3)
  * **M4B:** [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/vieig8omknww9uz/%5BCinderella%5D%20My%20Sisters%27%20Armour.m4b?dl=0) | [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/106cZH0JWcN25AkZP2u4YGMv7mBvm6w6l/view?usp=sharing) | [Mediafire](https://download1472.mediafire.com/sjv9anfwqzig/7k89uymbdwhefvk/%5BCinderella%5D+My+Sisters%5C%27+Armour.m4b)

## Size

  * **MP3 & M4B:** 9.6MB  


## Duration

  * **MP3 & M4B:** 5:50min

  
---|---  
  
  
  
  



End file.
